Heretofore, as a steam cooker for cooking an object to be cooked such as food by using steam, there is a one that feeds superheated steam into an oven (for example, see JP 8-49854 A). This steam cooker has a steam generator in which a heater is provided in a pot to generate steam, and a steam superheater that generates superheated steam by heating the steam generated by the steam generator, and the superheated steam generated by the steam superheater is sent into the oven to cook food.
Incidentally, in the conventional steam cooker, superheated steam generated by the steam superheater blows into the oven through a steam outlet provided in an upper portion of a side surface of the oven, the superheated steam is sucked through a suction opening provided in a lower portion of the side surface, so that the superheated steam is circulated in the oven and in a circulation air passage. Therefore, in the conventional steam cooker, airflow in the oven is biased, and temperature distribution does not become uniform, so that uneven cooking occurs in an object to be cooked, and cooking with a good finish cannot be done